Changements
by MalefoyandGranger
Summary: Une histoire qui suit les romances, les guerres, la haine et la force qui unit 6 jeunes adolescents, tout camps mélangés. H.G/D.M
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**U**ne jeune fille ouvrait lentement les yeux dans son lit. Elle s'étira longuement et parvint enfin à se lever. Elle regarda en direction de son bureau mais aucune lettre n'y était posé. Elle sortit lentement de sa chambre et alla prendre une douche pour bien se réveiller. La jeune fille en question n'était autre que Hermione Granger. Une fois sa douche finit, Hermione descendit dans la cuisine mais elle ne trouva personne. Ses parents devaient sûrement déjà être allé à leurs travail. Elle se prépara son petit déjeuner, puis alla le manger devant la télévision.. Quand elle finit, elle débarrassa son assiette et la mit dans le lave vaisselle. Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi faire de sa journée, vu que c'était la dernière avant Poudlard. En effet la jeune fille retournait à Poudlard cette année. Elle avait décidé avec Harry, Ron et Ginny que cette dernière et elle-même allaient rester à l'école de magie pour la protéger, pendant que les deux garçons partiraient à la recherche des Horcruxes. Hermione avait eu du mal à accepter cette décision mais Harry et Ron avaient su la convaincre. Hermione retournerait donc malgré elle à Poudlard. La bonne chose cependant c'est que McGonagal avait repris les rennes de l'école de magie et que pour l'instant le mal ne s'était pas encore infiltrés à l'intérieur. Après réflexion la jeune fille décida d'aller s'habiller et de finir de ranger sa valise. Lorsqu'elle finit enfin de tout ranger, elle prit son Ipod et mit ses écouteurs. Hermione pensait à tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière à la mort de Dumbledore, à l 'hésitation de Malefoy, à la traîtrise de Rogue, au départ précipité de Ron et Harry après les funérailles. Hermione se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle repensa à ses meilleurs amis. Cela faisait maintenant presque deux mois qu'elle était sans nouvelle d'eux. Et cela l'angoissait fortement mais elle se disait que s'il était mort, Voldemort ne se serait pas privé pour le faire savoir au monde entier. La Gryffondor éteignis son Ipod et le rangea dans sa valise. Elle s'allongea sur son lit. Elle se disait que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle aurait un moment aussi calme, aussi apaisant. Au bout d'un long moment, Hermione décida d'aller passer la journée avec Ginny, au Terrier. Elle se releva donc, se posta devant le miroir, et se coiffa d'une tresse. Elle enfila son blouson noir, pris sa baguette et transplana au domicile de son amie. Elle arriva directement dans le salon du Terrier. Les Weasley avait réussi à ce que seulement les personnes qu'ils désiraient puisse transplaner directement dans le Terrier. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et sourit a la vue de cet endroit si familier, si chaleureux.

-Ginny ! C'est moi... Cria Hermione

Au bout d'un moment, une avalanche rousse se jeta dans les bras de la lionne.

-Hermione, tu m'as tellement manqué. Dit la dénommé Ginny

- Oui, toi aussi.

-Allons dans ma chambre.

-Il n'y a personne ?

-Si, maman est dans la salle de bains et Papa est dans son bureau...

Les deux jeunes filles montèrent dans la chambre de Ginny.

* * *

De l'autre côté du Londres, dans un manoir, un jeune homme subissait le Doloris.

-Maître s'il vous plaît !!!!!! Criait le jeune Serpentard

Voldemort leva sa baguette et Drago se redressa faiblement.

-Tu oses me supplier ? Tu n'as pas accompli la tâche que je t'ai confié.. Mais, je suis clément mon cher Drago, je te laisse la vie sauve. Tu as subi assez de torture... Va-t-en !!

Drago ne se le fit pas redire et sortit rapidement du cachot. Il remonta dans le salon et sa mère se précipita pour le soigner, mais celui-ci la repoussa légèrement signe qu'il voulait être seule. Narcissa le laissa passer et rejoignis le salon où se trouvait son époux. Lucius Malefoy avait en effet réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban.

Dans sa chambre Drago, venait de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Cela faisait plus d'un mois et demi qu'il subissait les tortures du seigneur des Ténèbres car il n'avait pas réussi à achever Dumbledore. Tout au long de l'année précédente il avait fait plusieurs tentative sans pour autant se retrouver en face du vieil homme. Drago avait dans l'idée de venger son père et de montrer ainsi que les Malefoy n'étaient pas des faibles. Et il l'avait prouvé, même s'il n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il avait abaissé sa baguette. C'était ça un homme fort, un homme capable d'abaisser son arme, un homme capable de revenir sur ses décisions. Cette nuit-là, tout les principes que son père lui avait appris avaient été remis en cause. Drago savaient qu'il avait été élevé dans une éducation stricte, mais aujourd'hui il avait décider de changer. En fait il y pensait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et tentait par tous les moyens d'empêcher le seigneur des Ténébres de pénétrer son esprit. Drago voulait changer radicalement et il savait qu'il en était capable. Drago enleva sa chemise ensanglantée ce qui laissa apparaître sa marque. Il la détestait il la haïssait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de l'avoir, il aurait voulu s'arracher le bras pour ne plus avoir a la porter, cette horrible marque qui symbolisait son appartenance à un Maître lâche et qui se revendiquait puissant parce qu'il assassinait ceux qui osaient se mettre sur son chemin. Par moments, Drago s'en voulait de faire subir ça à ses parents il aurait tellement voulu être ce jeune homme dont son père pourrait être fière, un mangemort redouté par la communauté magique. Mais il ne pouvait pas....Drago n'avait toujours désiré qu'une seule chose: être libre. Il voulait décider pour lui-même, avoir son libre arbitre et il savait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais en restant ici. Drago prit un sac en daim, et ouvrit grand son armoire, il prit quelque chemise, des jeans et des pulls. Il les fourra dans son sac et ouvrit sa commode, il prit sa baguette qu'il rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, puis prit la lettre de Poudlard qu'il rangea soigneusement dans une des poches de son jean. Il ouvrit un autre tirroir, et vit une petite pochette, il l'ouvrit et vérifia son contenu. Elle contenait bien tous son or personnel et il y avait assez d'argent pour faire vivre toute une famille pendant plusieurs décennie. Il enfila ensuite une chemise. Drago alla dans sa salle de bain personnelle, il se lava le visage et d'un coup de baguette fît disparaître les contusions et les bleus. Il s'essuya et se soigna un minimum. Ensuite, il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et prit le sac qu'il fit rétrécir pour qu'il puisse le mettre dans sa poche. A l'aide de sa baguette, il grava un « je t'aime » sur son armoire, déstiné à sa mére. Ensuite Drago prit une grande inspiration et tenta de transplaner. Il n'avait pas pu. Dans le manoir Malefoy, on ne pouvait transplaner de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur et vice-versa mais depuis deux mois maintenant Drago s'entraînait à éviter ce bouclier géant. Il ferma les yeux et inspira fortement, il tenta une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci il réussit. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva devant le Terrier. Mais pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Il voulait se rendre au quartier général de l'ordre et non au Terrier. Drago ressaya une deuxième tentative mais il se retrouvait toujours devant le Terrier. Au bout de plusieurs tentative, il en conclut donc qu'il était bien au quartier général de l'ordre. Il ne s'était pas attendu a ça mais il ne devait pas reculer pour pouvoir réussir ne pas décevoir sa mère. Le blond avança à grande enjambés mais fût rejetés plusieurs mètres plus loin lorsqu'il atteignit le jardin. Il se releva péniblement et vit que sa tentative avait déclenché une alarme. Il vit, alors, Mr et Mme Weasley se précipiter au dehors suivit de leur fille et Granger. Mr Weasley stoppa l'alarme et avança vers lui avec prudence, baguette pointée.

-Que veux-tu Malefoy!!

-Je ne veux pas vous nuire !! Déclara Drago rapidement

-Que veux-tu ?!! Répéta Mr Weasley plus férocement

-Je veux simplement de l'aide. S'il vous plaît, vous pouvez abaisser votre baguette, je le répète je ne suis pas là pour vous nuire. Si j'aurai voulu vous tuer, des tas de mangemort auraient déjà surgi de derrière les arbres. Dit Drago

A cette déclaration, tout le monde lanca un coup d'œil en direction des arbres qui entouraient la maison. Mr Weasley se tourna vers sa femme et celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Bien, alors que veux-tu ? Demanda de nouveau Arthur Weasley

-Je veux changer de camp. Avoua Drago

-Laisse-moi rire !!

Cette fois ce fût Hermione qui avait parlé. Drago tourna son regard vers elle et vit la haine sur son visage.

-Je vous promet que je veux changer de camp.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu changer de camp ? Demanda Ginny

- Eh bien, dit Drago mal à l'aise, c'est l'unique souhait de ma mère, et aussi parce que je ne veux pas être un mangemort

-Tu ne veux pas recevoir la marque ? Insinua Molly

-Non, je l'ai déjà, dit Drago en relevant la manche de sa chemise. Cette fois-ci toute les baguette présente se levèrent en même temps.

-Non, non !! Dit Drago en agitant les mains. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas un mangemort c'est vrai que j'ai la marque mais je n'ai jamais tué personne. Or il faut avoir tué pour être un mangemort à part entière. La marque disparaîtra dans quelques temps si je ne tue personne.

Toutes les personnes présente firent mines de réfléchir, Hermione fût la première à parler.

-Comment être sûr de te faire confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

-Il n'y a rien, juste ma parole. Mais si vous ne voulez pas m'aider je comprendrai, après tout j'ai toujours été qu'une ignoble personne. Mais j'ai décider de changer de camps, il faut me croire. Si j'était toujours le même je ne serais jamais venu ici.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion Arthur abaissa sa baguette.

-Mr Weasley, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance voyons !!! S'exclama Hermione

-Hermione, ça va je crois qu'il ne ment pas. Et puis on lui enlèvera sa baguette, si tu est d'accord ? Dit -il à l'adresse de Drago

-Oui, répondit celui-ci

-Pour cette nuit au moins. Rajouta Mr Weasley

-Arthur, est-tu sûr que ce soit raisonnable ? Demanda Mme Weasley

-Oui, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas. Rappelle-toi ce que nous as dit Harry, Drago a abaissé sa baguette , il n'as pas tué Dumbledore.

-Euh..oui...Tu as raison. Et puis, je pourrai toujours demander à Lupin de nous ramener du veritaserum, pour être sûr. Dit Molly

-Mais maman, il s'agit de Malefoy....Dit Ginny

-Ma chérie, ton père sait ce qu'il fait !! Maintenant rentrons, je n'aime pas être hors du champ de sécurité. Dit Mme Weasley

Hermione fût la première à avancer mais elle s'arrêta soudainement.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer prévenir mes parents que je vais passer la nuit ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas Mme Weasley.

-Non bien sûr ma chérie, je dois t'avouer que cela me rassurerait, je n'aime pas te savoir dans ces quartiers moldu sans défense. Dit Molly tout sourire

-Oui, merci. Bon Ginny je reviens dans quelques minutes. Dit Hermione avant de transplaner

-Bon, allez on y va. Drago, dit Mr Weasley en faisant signe à Drago d'avancer.

Ce dernier les suivit. Ginny et Molly entrèrent dans la maison, suivit de Mr Weasley mais celui-ci s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que Drago ne le suivait pas. Il se retourna et le vit devant la barrière

-Oh, j'allais oublier le champ de protection. Attend. Dit Arthur

Mr Weasley leva sa baguette et prononça plusieurs formules compliquées. Il avait réussi à faire entrer Drago dans le cercle de la famille. Drago pût enfin entrer dans le Terrier. Une fois dans le salon il regarda autour de lui. C'était loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait, plusieurs fois il avait embêtée Ron sur sa maison, pensant que c'était une vieille bicoque mais au contraire, c'était une maisonnées chaleureuse et accueillante. Les canapés moelleux ne vous donner qu'une envie, aller s'affaler dessus. Drago se retint d'aller s'endormir dessus. Ah dormir, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne connaissait plus la signification de ce mot. Cela faisait bien des semaines qu'il ne dormait plus, par peur, par douleur... Mme Weasley sembla deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête de Drago ça elle lui dit:

-Tu peux te coucher un instant si tu veux. Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué mon bonhomme. Tu est vraiment tout pâle et très maigre. Tu ne te nourris pas assez.

Mme Weasley ne changerait jamais même face à un mangemort, Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Drago sembla perturbée par ce que venais de dire Mme Weasley, il était tout retournée qu'on lui dise ce genre de chose. C'était comme si cette femme se souciait de lui, mais c'était impossible. Elle le prenait pour une menace. Drago voyant son regard insistant, décida d'aller faire une petite sieste, histoire de ne pas la vexer. Il donna donc sa baguette à Mr Weasley, qui le remercia et se coucha dans un des canapés. Même si cette famille ne l'appréciait guère, il se sentait bien ici. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir à chaque instant, il se sentait apaisé, du moins pour le moment. Sans s'en rendre compte Drago sombra dans le pays des rêves, ou plutôt des cauchemars.

Juste Drago endormi, Hermione apparut dans le salon, valise à la main.

-Attend je vais t'aider à monter ta valise dans ma chambre, dit Ginny

-Où est-il ? Demanda Hermione

Ginny fit un signe de tête vers le canapé. Hermione se retourna et le vit qui dormait.

-Il se gêne pas celui-là !!

-Hermione, ma chérie, j'aimerais que tu sois gentil avec lui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'il as subi beaucoup de choses. Et des choses terribles. Dit Mme Weasley

-Ouais...Dit Hermione pas du tout convaincue.

Mais a peine fût-elle montée, que Hermione redescendit en courant suivit de Ginny. En effet des cris leur provenait du salon. Une fois en bas, Hermione vit Mme Weasley prés de Drago, celui-ci se débattait avec lui-même en sueur. Molly allait le réveiller lorsque son mari l'en empêcha.

-Laisse, ma chérie, les rêves sont parfois plus fort que le véritaserum. Laisse moi voir.

Molly se poussa du jeune homme et Mr Weasley s'assit prés d lui. Drago se débattait toujours. Il hurlait, criait. Hermione pût enfin entendre ce qu'il disait

-NON !!!!! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE SEIGNEUR !!! NE ME TUEZ PAS !!!!!! PAS MA MERE, JE VOUS EN PRIE !!! PARDONNEZ-MOI D'AVOIR ECHOUE !!!!! PITIE !!!

Puis Drago se calma d'un coup comme s'il avait changé de rêves. Cette fois-ci il se mit à murmurer, tout le monde dût s'approcher pour entendre clairement.

-Mére, je le fais pour vous...Mére, je vous sauverais de ses griffes !!! Mére, je ne part pas sans vous !! S'il vous plaît, venez avec moi, ne restez pas à ses côtés !!Mére, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vous perdre, je vous aime tellement. Pour vous je le tuerai, je tuerai ce pére immonde, cet homme abject qui as fait de votre vie un enfer. Je vous aime tant mére.

Drago se calma pour de bon cette fois-ci, il ne bougeait plus et ne prononçai aucune paroles. Toutes les personnes présentes se lancèrent des regards surpris.

-Je savais que ce garçon n'était pas si mauvais. Dit Arthur un sourire au lèvres

-Oh, mon dieu, mon pauvre chéri, il as subi tellement de chose, des tortures abominable, pauvre chéri !! Dit Mme Weasley en sanglotant

-Mais..mais..Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Dit Hermione

Ginny qui ne parlait toujours pas, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Tout le monde resta ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley se lève enfin.

-Les filles vous voulez bien m'aider avec le repas Remus et Tonks viennent dîner, ainsi que Fred et Georges.. Bien sûr, il y aura aussi Bill et..et..

-Maman, elle s'appelle Fleur.. Dit Ginny avec un demi- sourire

-Oui, oui, bref, venez avec moi. Dit Molly en se précipitant à la cuisine

Hermione et Ginny se sourirent et suivirent Mme Weasley. Arthur resta seul avec Drago, il le regardait. Ce garçon avait subi tellement de choses, des choses qui auraient traumatisait plus d'un, qui auraient fait mourir plus d'un mais pas lui. Ce garçon était spécial, il en était sûr, malheureusement il était née dans la mauvaise famille.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, les gens commencèrent à arrivaient. Mme Weasley profita du beau temps pour installer les tables dehors. Tonks aida Mme Wesley disposer les plats pendant que les filles mettaient les couverts. Mr Weasley, quant à lui discutaient avec Bill et Lupin. Fleur, elle, ne voulait pas bouger beaucoup, par peur pour son bébé. Car, en effet, la jeune mariée était enceinte. Un peu plus tard, lorsque tout fût prêt, les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent. Une fois que tout fût prêt, ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Mme Weasley jeta un regard vers Drago qui dormait toujours et s'assit. Elle lui avait réservé une place. Le jeune homme, ce pendant, ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsqu'il vit où il était il se mit en position assise. Les rires qui provenaient du jardin attirèrent son attention. Il en resta stupéfié, rire, s'amuser, profiter de chaque instant dans un tel moments auraient pu paraître impossible et pourtant il le faisait. Drago ne voulant pas les déranger, voulu se recoucher mais Mme Weasley le vit.

-Drago, viens manger avec nous, tu dois être affamé, dit-celle-ci

-Euh..je ne sais pas..je..

- Allons Drago, tu risque de vexer Molly, dit Arthur Weasley

Drago consentit donc à se lever. Il marcha doucement jusqu'au jardin et tenta de repérer une place vide. Il la trouva prés de Hermione. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Il ne bougea plus.

-Mais sers-toi voyons, Drago. Dit Mme Weasley

-Euh..je..oui, merci. Dit-il

-Alors, on ne t'as jamais appris comment faire Malefoy ? Lui chuchota Hermione

Drago lui lança un regard noir, puis se servit. Il mangea en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lupin l'interpelle.

-Alors comme ça tu veux changer de camps ?

-Euh...oui.

-J'aimerais , si tu le veux bien, que tu réponde à mes questions sous veritaserum. Dit Lupin calmement

Tout le monde autour de la table écoutait leur échange.

-Oui, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi. On le fait maintenant ? Demanda Drago

-Si tu veux bien, répondit Lupin.

Drago se leva de sa chaise et suivit Lupin qui l'entraînait dans la cuisine.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et Lupin sortit une fiole de sa poche. Tout le monde se précipita pour écouter.

-Bon, on va commencer. Bois ceci. Dit Lupin en tendant la fiole à Drago

Drago en but quelques gouttes et la redonna à Remus.

-T'appelle-tu Drago Lucius Malefoy

-Oui.

-Fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ?

-Oui.

-Es-tu un Mangemort ?

-Oui.

Tout le monde dans la pièce, eut un sursaut.

-Bien. Veux-tu vraiment changer de camps ?

-Oui, je le désire fortement.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je le fais avant tout pour ma mère, elle n'as jamais voulu que je devienne un mange mort mais malheureusement j'ai reçu la marque. Heureusement pour moi elle s'effacera bientôt vu que je n'ai tué personne. La deuxième raison qui me pousse à le faire, est parce que je ne veux absolument pas lui ressembler. A ce père ignoble, cet homme infâme,ce monstre. C'est le soir de la mort de.. Dumbledore que j'ai pris conscience de tout ça. Je veux être quelque un d'autre.

-Bien. Merci Drago. Je pense que tu est sincère tu peux rester ici et demain nous serons à la gare pour vous attendre. Désormais tout le monde doit être au courant que tu t'est enfui, je vais demander à McGonagal de te donner des appartement privés. Tu ne dois pas retourner avec les Serpentards.

-Oui, merci.

-Bon, je pense que ça ira, Arthur tu peux lui rendre sa baguette. Il est passé de notre côté. Les effets se dissiperont d'ici une heure Drago.

Tout le monde respira enfin. Ils sortirent tous de la cuisine, et Drago s'affala sur la chaise Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira fortement. Soudain, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il leva la tête et vit Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait Drago, mais je sais que tu mens, j'en suis persuadé.

-Granger, je sais que cela peut paraître fou, mais je ne suis pas maléfique. Je ne l'ai jamais été...

-Laisse-moi rire.

-C'est vrai, j'ai juste reproduit ce que mon père m'enseignait. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autre exemple. Mon éducation à été basé sur tout ce que j'étais, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me reprendre.

-Oui, c'est ça on ne change pas comme ça du jour au lendemain. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te surveillerais.

Hermione tourna les talons et monta dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et les larmes coulèrent toute seules.

-Harry, Ron.. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec moi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai tellement besoin de vous, je suis toute seules contre Malefoy.. Mais je vous promet de ne pas vous décevoir, où que vous soyez, je vous promet de tout faire pour protéger cette école des griffes du mal, et de lui aussi. Je vous aimes tant, mes meilleurs amis.

Hermione soupira essuya ses larmes et ressortit de la chambre. Elle redescendit dans le jardin et trouva tout le monde excités. Elle rejoignit Ginny et lui demanda ce qui se passait.

-Hermione !!! On vient de recevoir un patronus de Ron et Harry !!

-Quoi ?!! Non c'est pas vrai !! Oh mon dieu mais que disait-il ?!

-On n'as pas très bien compris mais ça disait ça: _« Salut à tous, on vous envoie ceci pour vous dire que nous allons bien, que nous pensons à vous tous les jours, et que Hermione doit arrêter de se faire du souci. Le reflet dans le miroir te sera d'une grande aide, Mione. On vous embrasse tous. »_

-Le reflet dans le miroir ?! Demanda Hermione

-Oui, j'ai pas compris cette partie. Répondit Ginny

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis elle sursauta et se leva précipitamment.

-Où vas-tu Mione ? Demanda Ginny

-Je reviens, je dois aller faire quelque chose...

-D'accord.

Hermione monta en trombe dans la chambre et fouilla dans sa valise. Au bout d'un moment elle extirpa un petit miroir carré. Ce miroir c'était Harry qui le lui avait donné juste avant son départ. Il lui avait dit que Sirius le lui avait offert avant de mourir pour qu'il puisse rester en contact. Harry avait retrouvé celui de Sirius et donna le sien à Hermione pour pouvoir toujours être en contact sans danger. Hermione plaça le miroir devant son visage et murmura le prénom de Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier apparut dans le miroir.

-Oh Harry !! Comme tu m'as manqué !! Je n'ai pas osé t'appeler plutôt, je ne savais pas où vous étiez.

-Nous allons bien, Hermione,ne t'en fais pas.

-Shalut, Mione !! Dit Ron en apparaissant à côté de Harry, la bouche pleine

-Ronald !! Je vois qu'on ne change pas les habitudes !! Dit Hermione en souriant

-Oui, rigola Harry

-Alors, vous avez trouvé un Horcruxe ?

-En réalité, oui. Nous avons trouvé le vrai médaillon de Serpentard. Il se trouvait chez Sirius dans la chambre de son frère.

-C'est super Harry ! Et vous l'avez détruit ?

-Non, pas encore, nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de le détruire...

-Vous avez lu les livre que je vous avez mis dans vos affaires ?

-Oui, et nous n'avons pas a disposition des crochet de basilic.

-Oui, je vais essayer de trouver un autre moyen de le détruire. Harry, Ron, si vous

saviez à quel point vous me manquez. Surtout maintenant que Malefoy est là...

-Malefoy ?!!! S'écria Ron

-Hermione, Malefoy est au Terrier ?!! C'est un mangemort voyons !!

-Merde, j'oubliais de vous prévenir.

Hermione leur expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé cette journée. Quand elle fût fini aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire.

-Alors tu veux dire que Malefoy est passé de notre côté ?!! Dit Harry

-Oui, apparemment, mais je vais tout de même le surveiller, on ne sait jamais.

-Et tu est sûr qu'on ne peut pas mentir sous l'effet du veritaserum ?!

-Non, Ron...Soupira Hermione

-Bon,Hermione garde un œil sur lui, on ne sait jamais. Je crois qu'on va te laisser, Mione. Nous devons aller monter la garde, on ne sait jamais.

-Oui, je lui dirai, je vous aussi très fort. Prenez soin de vous et faites attention ne prenez pas de risque inutile.

-Oui, embrasse tout le monde. Lui dit Ron

-A bientôt.

-A bientôt Mione.

Harry et Ron disparurent du miroir et Hermione le remit dans sa valise. Elle s'assit sur le lit et soupira. Ça lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec ses meilleurs amis. C'est comme si ils avaient senti sa détresse. Après quelque minutes,Hermione entendit du bruit dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Ginny avec Drago. Hermione la regarda avec un œil interrogateur.

-Drago va dormir dans la chambre de Ron cette nuit, c'est plus confortable que le canapé. Répondit Ginny

Hermione acquiesça et les regarda poursuivre leur chemin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 **

**L**e lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla la première. Elle traversa doucement la chambre, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Elle alla dans la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche. Au fur et a mesure que les heures passaient, les autres se réveillaient. A Dix heures, Drago, Hermione Ginny et Mr Weasley était attablé autour du petit déjeuner. Fred & Georges était rentré chez eux, ainsi que toutes les personnes présente hier soir.

-Mes chéris, aujourd'hui nous transplanterons tous pour aller à la gare. Sauf toi Ginny, bien sûr. Tu iras avec ton quelqu'un .

-Oui, maman.

-Bon maintenant pêche-vous de manger, pour aller finir vos valises. Oh et Drago, McGonnagal à été prévenue, tout vos livre et votre matériel à été acheté et elle vous en dira plus elle-même.

-Oui,merci, Mme Weasley. Dit Drago

Drago ne craignait pas vraiment de retourner à Poudlard mais il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter tous ses camarade de Serpentard.

Lorsqu'ils finirent de déjeuner, chacun remonta chercher ses affaires. Drago posa son sac à côté des valises des filles et alla s'asseoir au salon.

-Tout le monde est prés ? Demanda Arthur Weasley au bout d'une dizaine de minute

-Oui, Répondit Ginny

-D'accord alors on n'y va.

Molly Weasley prit le bras de son mari.

-On se retrouve à la gare les enfants. Dit-elle en prenant les valise et le sac de Drago

Hermione alla proposer son bras à Ginny quand Drago la devança.

-Merci Drago, c'est très gentil.

Il lui sourit

Ginny prit donc son bras et tous deux transplanérent. Hermione soupira puis transplana à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent directement devant le quai 9 ¾ à la gare de King's Cross. Il virent le parents Weasley qui les attendaient, ainsi que Tonks et Remus.

-Bonjour, Dit Hermione à Tonks et Lupin

-Bonjour, les enfants. Bon on devrait y aller. Dépêchons-nous. Dit Remus Lupin

Le petit groupe traversa la barrière et se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express. Hermione sourit devant un spectacle si familier.

-Bon vous devriez monter, il ne va pas tarder à partir. Dit Mme Weasley

-Oui, maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Rigola Ginny

La rouquine embrassa sa mère et son père et serra Tonks et Remus dans ses bras. Hermione fît de même.

-Faîtes attention à vous, mes chéries, dit Mme Weasley en serrant encore une fois Ginny et Hermione dans ses bras.

Drago était resté un peu à l'écart de ces étreintes Il s'apprêtait à monter dans le train lorsqu'une main le retint. Il se retourna surpris et Mme Weasley le prit dans ses bras.

-Toi aussi fais attention à toi, mon chéri. Sois prudent avec tous ces Serpentard. Ne fais pas de chose imprudente.

Drago d'abord surpris, finit par enlacer Mme Weasley et la remercia de son hospitalité.

-Allez, Allez montez vite !! Dit Mme Weasley les larmes aux yeux.

Drago, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le train. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier commença à avancer et prendre de l'allure. Hermione et Ginny toujours debout dans le Hall se rendirent compte que Drago avait déjà pris place dans un compartiment. Elle cherchèrent elle aussi un compartiment mais n'en trouvèrent pas,ils étaient tous pris.

-Vous pouvez venir ici, il n'y a personne. Dit Drago en sortant sa tête de son compartiment

Hermione regarda Ginny et celle-ci lui sourit. Elle marcha jusqu'au compartiment et entra suivit de prés par Hermione.

-Merci, Drago.

Drago se contenta d'incliner la tête. Les filles s'installèrent et Hermione mit ses écouteurs. Elle était assise en face de Drago et celui-ci la regardait. Ginny quant à elle lisait un magazine féminin. Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de détourner le regard mais elle était exaspérer

-Ça suffit maintenant pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?!! Finit-elle par demander à Drago

Celui-ci d'abord surpris reprit son habituel sourire.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de te regarder Granger ? Dit Drago en souriant

-Non, je ne t'autorise pas. Dit celle-ci

-Nous somme dans un pays libre que je sache. Alors je fais ce que je veux.

-Rhooo !! Dit Hermione énervé

Elle remit ses écouteurs et ferma les yeux.

Ginny souriait.

-Pourquoi tu l'embête comme ça ? Demanda la rouquine à Drago

-J'aime bien. Ça me fait rire ses réactions...

-T'aime bien ?

-Oui, enfin aujourd'hui j'aime bien avant c'était plutôt par obligations...Dit-il tristement

-Obligation ? Questionna Ginny

-Oui, mon père m'obligeait à me comporter comme un monstre avec les autres. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir de vrais amis, juste des serviteurs. Montrer ses sentiments ou ses émotions était signe de faiblesse pour lui. Alors à chaque fois que j'était « faible » il me battait, donc je me forçais de plus en plus à devenir un monstre.

-Alors pourquoi tout ce revirement soudain ?

-La mort. Quand à le destin d'une personne entre vos mains c'est vraiment dur. Il ne faut pas croire que tuer est facile. Bien au contraire. Lorsque j'étais sur cette tour, j'espérais au plus profond de moi que quelqu'un viendrais secourir Dumbledore ou me secourir moi...Je savais que je n'arriverais jamais à le tuer. C'était au-dessus de mes forces, alors je voulais mourir, mourir pour ne pas souffrir et pour ne pas voir ma mère souffrir.

-Drago, tu..tu as vraiment changé, tu as subi des choses horribles dans ta vie. Je suis désolé d'avoir ajouté plus à ton malheur ces dernières années.

-Tu est folle, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir insulté toi et ta famille. Vous êtes les personnes les plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, surtout ta mère. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu une vie aussi belle que la tienne, tu as du bien être choyée entouré de tes frères. Dit Drago en souriant

-Oui, c'est vrai mais je suis contente que tu as décidé de changer de camp. Je t'apprécie beaucoup plus maintenant et j'ai l'impression de pouvoir parler de plein de choses avec toi, Drago.

-Oui, moi aussi, tu est la première personnes à qui je m'ouvre aussi facilement. Je te remercie de me faire confiance si facilement, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tous. Dit Drago en lançant un regard à Mione endormie

-Laisse-lui du temps, tu verras elle finira par t'apprécier.

-Oui, merci Ginny.

-De rien, Drago. Je crois bien que c'est une belle amitié qui commence. Sourit la jeune Weasley

-Oui, je le crois bien aussi. Dit Drago en lui rendant son sourire.

Hermione qui en réalité n'était pas endormie avait tout entendu. Elle était surprise, même choquée pour ainsi dire. Peut-être avait-il vraiment changé. Sait-on jamais.

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se fit en silence pour Hermione car Ginny avait parlé toute la journée avec Drago. Ils riaient, s'amusaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Cependant,juste avant d'arriver à Poudlard, Hermione avait parlé à Drago.

-Malefoy, tu veux bien sortir on doit se changer avec Ginny.

-Oh, tu sais j'en ai vu d'autre Granger, ça ne me dérange pas que tu te change devant moi...

-Hé bien ça me dérange vois-tu !! Maintenant sors !! Cria Mione

Drago se contenta de rigoler et adressa un sourire à Ginny avant de sortir du compartiment.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter, Ginny. Il est vraiment exécrable... Dit Hermione

-Mais non, Hermione, il est très gentil en réalité. C'est juste qu'il as subi beaucoup de choses. Tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même et tu verras.

-Je ne crois pas non.

Ginny se contenta de soupirer et de finir d'enfiler sa robe avant d'aller chercher Drago. Hermione remit sa valise sur le porte bagage et allait s'asseoir. Ginny et Drago revinrent et le reste du voyage se termina rapidement. Tout le monde sortit sur le quai. Hermione sortait sa valise lorsqu'elle entendit des cris, un dispute apparemment. Elle sortit rapidement sa valise, et se dépêcha d'aller voir. Elle vit Ginny et Drago face à Pansy et ses amis. Hermione se précipita.

-Oh je vois que ta deuxième petite amie est venu te sauver, Drago chéri !! Disait Pansy Parkison

-La ferme Pansy !!

-Je t'interdis de me parler, sale sang de bourbe !!

-Ferme la un peu, Pansy !! Sinon tu risque de le regretter ! Menaça Drago

-Oh, Tu défends tes amis traîtres à leurs sang et sang de bourbe !! Ricana Pansy

-Je t'interdis de leur parler comme ça !! Elles valent beaucoup plus que toi !!Au moins, elles, elles se battent pour une bonne cause !! Toi tu bats pour servir un maître qui te tuera lorsque tu ne lui seras plus utile !! Maintenant casse-toi !!

Pansy resta surprise par ce que Drago venait de dire mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire et tourna les talons. Ginny prit le bras de Drago et l'entraîna également. Mais tout bascula, Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé vit Pansy donner un ordre à ses chiens de garde. Ils avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes et la dirigeaient vers Drago. Tout fût très rapide, Hermione sortit sa baguette et lança un puissant sortilège de bouclier qui protégea Drago et Ginny. Puis Pansy se retourna et lança un sortilège à Hermione qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, elle fût donc projeté sur un poteau. Drago lâcha le bras de Ginny, sortit sa baguette et stupéfixia Pansy... Ginny sortit également sa baguette et en profita pour attacher les « amis » de Pansy. Puis elle courut voir Hermione qui ne s'était pas réveillé, sous le choc. Drago avança vers Pansy et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes...

-Tu n'est qu'une salope Pansy !! Lui cracha-t-il

Il se retourna ensuite et vit Hermione toujours inconsciente avec Ginny ses côtés.

-Drago, elle ne se réveille pas !! Dit Ginny affolé

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras.

-Ginny, toi préviens McGonnagal pour les autres. Et ne les laisse pas s'échapper.

-Oui, acquiesça Ginny

Drago se mit à courir en direction du château. Il entra et dévala les marche jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Déjà ?!! Dit Mme Pomfresh en arrivant en courant vers Hermione

Drago la déposa sur un lit et laissa Mme Pomfresh la soigner.

-Ce n'est pas trop grave, heureusement pour elle. Vous pouvez aller au banquet.

-Merci, mais je vais rester ici. Dit Drago

-Comme vous voulez. Dit l'infirmière en repartant dans son bureau

Drago s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit de Mione et se prit la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les personnes qui l'entouraient souffrent ? Était-il maudit à ce point là ?!! Devait-il rester seul pour ne pas porter malheur aux autres ?!

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensé par Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

-Elle va bien, dit Drago pour calmer son amie

-Ouf...Heureusement. McGonagal est dans son bureau avec Pansy et amis. Je crois qu'elle va les virer mais je ne sais pas trop.

-Ouais..Dit Drago toujours chamboulé

-Arrête de t'en faire ce n'est pas ta faute !! Pansy l'auraient fait un jour ou l'autre.. Et puis elle va s'en sortir. Ne t'inquiète plus, allez viens là.

Ginny prit Drago dans ses bras et le consola comme elle pût, jusqu'à ce que McGonagal arrive.

-Bonsoir, Mme. Dirent en chœur Drago et Ginny

-Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Répondit la directrice

-Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Poursuivit celle-ci

-Mme Pomfresh dit qu'elle va s'en tirer ce n'est pas trop grave. Répondit Drago

-Oui, bon si je suis ici c'est aussi pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Particulièrement vous Mr Malefoy.

-Je vous écoute.

-Hé bien, compte tenue de la situation je vous nomme préfet en chef, ainsi que Miss Granger, cela va de soi. C'est le seule moyen pour que vous n'ayez plus à cohabiter avec les élèves de Serpentard.

-Je vous remercie Mme.

-Vos appartement privés se situent au quatrième étage, derrière le tableau des jeunes gens dans une clairière. Le mot de passe est « Espoir ».Vos affaires sont déjà à l'intérieur. Je comprendrai si vous ne voulez pas assister à la répartition, vous également Miss Weasley. Dit McGonagal-Oui, merci, Mme. Dit Ginny

-Mme qu'est-il arrivé à Pansy ? Demanda Drago

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas le droit de la virer, cela ne s'est pas produit dans l'enceinte du collège. Elle restera donc à Poudlard, pour le moment.

Drago comme Ginny furent déçue mais ne dirent rien de plus.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Oh et au revoir Miss Granger. Sourit McGonagal

-Granger ?! Dit Drago avant de se tourner vers Hermione

-Hermione, s'écria Ginny. Tu est réveillé, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, oui Ginny c'est bon, c'était juste un petit choc de rien du tout, sourit Hermione en se redressant.

Drago fût rassuré et ne pût s'empêcher de l'afficher.

-Merci Drago.

-Moi, mais de quoi ?

-Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as amené ici. Alors merci.

-Ah, il n'y a pas de quoi.

-Alors, que vous as dit McGonagal ? Questionna Hermione

Ginny regarda Drago et lui sourit.

-Euh..nous avons été nommé préfet en chef .. Dit Drago avec un sourire

-Quoi ?!! Non c'est pas vrai ?!! Oh Mon dieu c'est génial !! Nous avons nos appartement privés et tout ?!! C'est super !!

Hermione s'excitait dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit Ginny et Drago se moquaient d'elle.

-Rhoo arrêtez de vous moquez de moi, montrez-moi plutôt où ils se situent...

Drago se calma un peu et Ginny en fît de même.

-Je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh que tu sors. Dit Ginny

-Oui.

Lorsque la rouquine revint, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le quatrième étage.

-Nos appartement sont au quatrième étage ?!! Prés de la bibliothèque ? Mais c'est super!! Dit Hermione

Drago et Ginny rigolèrent mais se turent au regard que leur lança Hermione. Les trois jeunes s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait que leur avait désigné la directrice. Le tableau représentait un groupe de jeunes gens assis dans une clairière.

-Espoir. Dit Drago

Une des jeunes filles s'éloigna du groupe de jeunes et s'avança vers eux. Elle regarda Drago avec un sourire charmeur et leur ouvrit la porte. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel lorsque Drago lui rendit son sourire et Ginny éclata d'un rire cristallin.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle. Hermione comme Ginny en resta époustouflée. Les appartement était magnifique. Les canapés, les tapis, le feux qui brûlaient dans la cheminé rendaient la salle intime, conviviale. Une table était également en place, au milieu du salon avec des chaises. Hermione avança un peu et vit au fond de la salle une immense bibliothèque avec deux bureaux, l'un en face de l'autre. Elle s'émerveilla et courut caresser la reliure des livres. Prés de la bibliothèque elle vit un escalier qui menait vers l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait sûrement les chambres. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil en bas et monta en vitesse suivit de Ginny. Elle arriva dans un long couloir avec deux chambres., sur une des chambres était gravé le nom de Drago, un peu plus loin se trouvait la sienne. Elle y entra et vit un immense lit à baldaquin, un bureau, une armoire et deux table de chevet. La chambre était dans les tons rouge, orangés, avec quelques filament or, sur les murs. Ginny qui avait vu une porte, l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans la salle de bains, qui était immense. Hermione s'empressa d'y entrer et vit une immense baignoire, ressemblant plus à une piscine, avec des centaines de robinet avec différentes inscriptions. La salle de bains comportait deux lavabos, deux meubles de salle de bains et deux portes serviettes..

-Attend, attend, pourquoi je vois tout en double ? Demanda Hermione sur le qui-vive

Ginny, lui montra une deuxième porte dans la salle de bains, pour seule réponse.

Hermione l'ouvrit à la volée et vit la chambre du Serpentard...

-Non, ne me dis pas que je vais partager ma salle de bains avec lui ?!! Dit Hermione suppliante à Ginny

Ginny rigola.

-Je crois bien que si...

Hermione soupira puis ressortit en prenant soin de refermer la porte. Elle descendit en bas où Drago était désormais assis à la table où tout un repas les attendait.

-C'est vraiment magnifique cette appartement. Dit Hermione à Ginny

-Oui, c'est époustouflant..

-Ouais, bof...Dit Drago

-Euh..Excuse-moi mais nous n'avons pas tous eu la chance de grandir dans le luxe, Mr-je-suis-blasé-de-tout. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant

Ginny s'assit également et tout trois commencèrent à manger lorsqu'une chouette s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Une lettre ? A cette heure-ci ? dit Hermione. Je me demande bien qui ça peut-être...

La jeune femme se leva et alla détacher la lettre de la patte de la chouette.

-A qui est-elle adressé ? Demanda Ginny

-Euh..c'est pour toi Malefoy. Dit Hermione en lui tendant une lettre

-Pour moi ? Mais de qu...

Drago s'interrompit lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de son père.

-Qui est-ce Drago ? Questionna Ginny

-C'est son père, je crois.. Dit Hermione mal à l'aise

-Oh...

-Ginny, ouvre-la s'il te plaît et lis la moi.

-Euh...oui bien sûr. Dis cette dernière prise au dépourvu

Ginny attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit, elle débuta sa lecture.

_Fils, Sache que je suis très mécontent de ton attitude. Je t'ordonne de revenir dans l'heure où tu as reçu cette lettre sinon tu en subiras les conséquences._

-Je...C'est tout. Dit Ginny

Drago laissa tomber sa fourchette et se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-A ton avis, quelle genre de choses peut faire Lucius ? Demanda Hermione à Ginny

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit celle-ci

La rouquine se leva et alla s'asseoir prés de Drago.

-Drago...peut-être qu'il n'est pas sérieux, et puis même, il ne peut pas t'atteindre sans quelque chose à laquelle tu tiens vraiment...

Ginny s'interrompit et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche

-Oui...ma mère. Dit Drago

Hermione vint aussi se placer à côté de Drago mais ne trouva rien a dire.

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que un hiboux qui frappa contre la fenêtre les dérangea. Hermione se leva et alla détacher le paquet de la patte de l'animal. Elle regarda Drago mais celui-ci avait toujours la tête plongé dans les mains. Ginny lui fit signe d'ouvrir le paquet.

Hermione l'ouvrit prudemment. Lorsqu'elle souleva le couvercle de la boîte, elle laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. Ginny se leva précipitamment suivit de Drago.

-Non, Malefoy je t'en prie tu ne dois pas voir ça...S'exclama Hermione en tentant de le retenir

Drago la bouscula et prit le paquet des mains de Ginny.

-NONNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!

Drago se laissa tomber à terre, il ne pleurait pas n on, mais hurlait. Drago Malefoy venait de voir la main de sa mère ensanglanté dans ce paquet. Il se releva et se mit à courir en direction de sa chambre, il prit sa baguette et ressortit. Hermione et Ginny qui devinèrent ce qu'il voulait faire tentèrent par tous le moyens de le retenir. Ginny tomba à terre mais Hermione se plaça devant lui.

-Malefoy arrête !! Non Malefoy, je t'en prie, tu te feras tuer !! S'il te plaît ne vas pas là-bas !!! Criait-elle

-Laisse moi passer Granger !! Je dois le tuer !! Et cette fois-ci je le ferais, il a tuer ma mère !!! Laisse moi passer ou je te jette un sort !!

-Non !! Tu vas te faire tuer et ta mère ne voudrais pas que tu meure ainsi !! Elle n'est pas morte pour rien Malefoy !!!!!!!!

-Granger !! Menaça Drago en pointant sa baguette sur elle

Son visage était déformé par la rage mais Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner.

-Je peux me défendre Malefoy !! Et je ne te laisserais pas passer même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire !!!!!

-Drago !!! Cria Ginny qui s'était placé derrière lui

-Drago, je t'en prie arrête, pense à ta mère !! Ça ne sert a rien si tu meurs !! Continua la rouquine

Les paroles de Ginny n'eurent aucun effet sur lui qui se débattait toujours pour passer.

-Malefoy..Malefoy s'il te plaît...!! Criait Hermione mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas

-DRAGO !! Finit-elle par criait

Le jeune homme arrêta de se débattre et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Drago, s'il te plaît, n'y vas pas.

Drago qui voyait à quel point Hermione était sincère fût troublé et laisse tomber sa baguette. Il tomba a genoux et se mit à pleurer. Hermione s'agenouilla également et le prit dans ses bras, Ginny en fît de même. Les trois étudiants restèrent dans cette position un bon moment avant que Hermione ne décide qu'il valait mieux qu'il dorment. Elle invita Ginny à dormi dans leur salle commune mais celle-ci refusa poliment. La rouquine s'en alla donc après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Drago et saluait Hermione. La jeune lionne conduisit Drago à sa chambre et l'aida à se mettre au lit. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'était endormi, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais une main la retint.

-Reste, s'il te plaît. Souffla Drago

Hermione le dévisagea et vit qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés, peut-être pour ne plus verser de larmes.

-Je..d'accord, attend je vais me mettre en pyjama et je reviens. Elle sortit rapidement et alla dans sa chambre pour faire sa toilette. Elle enfila un pyjama simple et alla rejoindre Drago. Ne sachant pas vraiment où se placer, elle hésita un instant mais finit par alla le rejoindre dans son lit. Elle garda tout de même une certaine distance. Drago était couché sur le dos et elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux mais impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de repenser à cette main ensanglanté. Elle éprouvait une terrible compassion pour Drago. La Gryffondor se sentit même un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir laissé sortir car elle-même se serait précipité pour venger ses parents, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire et elle le savait. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers Drago. Celui-ci semblait dormir mais lorsque Hermione allait se retournait, elle jurerait l'avoir vu formait un merci sur ses lèvres. Elle tourna sur le côté et se dit que ce n'était sûrement que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.


End file.
